


Glimpses, Moments, Flashes

by SkyBlueMemories



Category: Cytus (Video Game), Deemo (Video Games), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueMemories/pseuds/SkyBlueMemories
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off a quote or phrase.(Fandom will be specified next to the chapter title.)





	1. Poem of Rapture (Deemo)

**Author's Note:**

> (Whoops meant to post this later but I guess this is here now)  
> Hello! This’ll be a little collection I’ll be working on whenever I feel like it. All these prompts are taken from a random list I saw online. I’m not certain whether I’ll get through them all, but in the end, I’m doing this for the fun of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your life was my life’s best part.”

 

Alice spread her arms out like airplane wings as she ran through the field of flowers. The blue sky, with loose ribbons of clouds streaming across it met the endless expanse of flowers at the horizon, creating a picturesque spring scene. It was perfect. It was per—

“Careful, Alice, you could trip.” Hans reminded her softly as he sat cross legged amongst the flowers.

Alice giggled as she glided over to him and flopped down by his side, her dress fluttering as she did so. “It’s alright though, look, I’m fine!”

He simply smiled, and brushed some petals off her dress. “If you say so.”

Hans fell into a reverie as his sister plucked flowers, carefully weaving them into a flower chain. When she was done, she delicately placed it upon Hans’ head, and started on another.

“Alice?”

“Mhmm?” She hummed, not taking her eyes off her work.

“You’re happy, right?”

“Of course! I have you.”

He blinked, and let out a small sigh. “Alice, you can’t depend on me for everything.”

She froze and looked her brother straight in the eyes. “You never say that. You say ‘Of course, and that’ll never change.’” She scrunched up her hands. “Did our promise change?”

He gives her a melancholy smile, and turns to look over the field. The blossoms swayed with the wind, creating ripples across the flora. “No, it didn’t. It never did. It—“ and he stops again, shoulders sinking as if he bore the weight of the world upon his shoulders. “Alice, your life was the best part of my life. I would give anything to be by your side again, but... even if I could rewind time, I’d still sacrifice myself for you in that crash.”

As he says that, the sky starts to fracture, disappearing piece by piece as the meadow begins to decay right before Alice’s eyes. She looks to Hans, eyes wrought with fear and confusion, but he simply gives her a sad smile, placing a hand around hers.

“It’s ending. I should be quick about this. Alice, please, know that even if I’m not by your side, I love you, always. You can live without me. You have the strength to.” He gets up, as the sky’s becoming pitch black and the flowers have almost all become dust, reaches out to Alice and says,

“Goodb—“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her eyes flutter open. The white ceiling of the hospital room greets her as the steady beep of the heart monitor slowly makes itself heard.

 

She turns onto her side, but only sees her doll and a vase of forget-me-nots.

 

And she’s alone again.

 


	2. Acceptances (C2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m fine with where I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nora DLC killed me.  
> (Also I read the Chinese version so Robo’s manner of speaking might not be the same. I apologize.)

 

Nora’s tinkering with another CPI board while Robo’s off in the background, composing another song. Suddenly, the robot stops, head tilted to the side.

Nora notices this and looks back. “What’s wrong, Robo?”

His machinery whirrs as he points to some drawings she’s pinned onto the walls. One of her holding a fluffy toy rabbit, another of her standing, on two normal, non-metal legs looking at a sunset, another of her smiling happily as she walks hand in hand with two other adults, who are merely just black silhouettes.

“Does Nora, ever wonder, what life would be like, if she had never been brought here?”

She puts her tools down and looks at her creation. “Yes, I have,” She replies carefully, the monitor flickering as it processed her words, “...Many ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybe’s’ have entered my mind ever since I‘ve come here.” She looks away, the light of the computers screens creating a glowing outline around her. “I...might’ve had a normal family, lived a normal life, had toys, pretty dresses,” her head lowers, “my legs would work, I wouldn’t have to undergo experiments on almost a daily basis, I wouldn’t be the Eye of Horus, I wouldn’t be treated as a tool, I wouldn’t have headaches so bad they felt like they were ripping my head apart...”

She pauses and takes a shaky breath. “But then, I wouldn’t have a voice, I wouldn’t have Ichiro, I wouldn’t have Phoenix, and I wouldn’t have _you_ , Robo.”

She lifts her head and wheels herself to Robo’s side. “Honestly, I’m fine where I am now. I couldn’t ask for more.”

There’s a cheerful bleep in the background as she smiles at Robo, and he smiles back at her.

“If that’s what makes, Nora happy.”


	3. Crimson (Deemo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that blood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short this time. Takes place post sibling au, about the time when the twins are in their twenties. TW for self harm.

Alice rapped her knuckles upon the door, humming a little tune as she waited. After a few seconds, she knocked again, yet still no reply. After the third attempt, she started panicking. She fished the spare key from her purse and entered the flat.

“Celia?” She called as she removed her flats. She knew she was at home, the lights were all on, so where was she..?

She heard a sharp sob coming from the bathroom and rushed towards it, flinging the door open. She clasped her hand to her mouth when she saw the sight.

Her sister was sitting on the toilet in the dark, knuckles white as she gripped a utility knife in her hand, a crimson substance snaking down her arms and dripping to the floor. She raised her head at the sudden intrusion, eyes glassy and red as she looked at her sister in a daze.

“Oh god, Celia, is that blood?” She whispered hoarsely, reaching one hand out to her. As she got closer she saw the cuts upon her arms, how blood was still flowing out of them. She tried to take her hand, but instead she flinched away, clutching the knife to her chest.

“Please, Celia, just let me help you.” She approached her and yet again she flinched, but Alice wrapped her arms around her. She struggles against her grasp, but as her sister smooths her hair down and whispers comforting words in her ears, she eventually stops resisting, and resorts to quietly sobbing in her sister’s embrace.

“I promise, you’ll be alright.”


	4. Dazzling (LobCorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wow, you look... amazing.”

Ben fliddled with his tie as he waited outside the dressing rooms. There was going to be a big celebration tonight, to commemorate the corporation’s anniversary. Since it was such a important and formal event, normal work clothes weren’t going to be enough. Carmen and Ayin, the workaholics they were, had nothing beyond normal work clothes. Thus an emergency shopping trip was arranged, and Ben was dragged along for the ride (even though he was fully prepared).

He glanced at the clock upon the wall. They had an hour before the event before the event started. He chewed on his lip as his nerves rose.

Ayin was the first one to come out. He still kept the black dress shirt and pants, but fitted over that was a black blazer, with a new pair of sleek black leather shoes to boot.

“A, you look dashing!” Ben praises, which Ayin looks flustered by.

“Honestly, it’s nothing, just a nice jacket.”

Ben’s eyes light up. “Wait!” He calls as he rushes into the store again and comes back with a white tie. He immediately starts tying it on Ayin’s neck.

“Ben, again, not needed, it’s just one night, I—“

“Come on, I never get to see you in a suit! Plus, I promise it’ll look good on you.”

Ayin still sighs, but smiles.

“Voila!”

He turns around, checking it out in the mirror. “Huh, it really doesn’t look half bad.”

“Told you s—“

At that, the other curtain swishes open, revealing Carmen. Both their jaws drop. She’s in a strapless cocktail dress that reaches all the way to the floor, a bright, vivid red that’s a perfect match for her eyes. Her hair’s done up in a loose bun, which accentuates her neck and shoulders. As she twirls to show it off, the dress billows around her.

They both stand there stunned, until Ayin’s mouth finally remembers how to function again. “Wow, you look... amazing.”

She smiles and curtsies. “I’m glad you think so.”

Ben takes her hand and gives it a delicate kiss. A soft giggle escapes her mouth. “Oh Ben, ever the gentleman.”

“You look... oh, I’m at a loss for words,” he blurts out, tracing the lines on her palm.

“Then don’t say anything.” She whispers gently, and gives him a peck on the cheek.

His face flushes. Ayin takes both their hands and smiles. “You’ll be the life of the party. Come on, the champagne’s waiting for us.”


	5. Regrets (LobCorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I made a mistake.”

 

Carmen joins Ayin at the table, clipboard in hand. Her partner’s taking a swig out of a mug of coffee, small bags under his eyes.

“Not enough sleep last night?” She says with a smile.

“Nightmares.” He replies wearily.

“Ah,” is all she says before returning to her clipboard. After flipping through a few statistics, she arrives at today’s schedule. She scans through it, then suddenly freezes. She double checks the date, and then her watch. No, it was certain.

Today was going to be the day of the experiment.

She bites her lip.

* * *

 

The day passes by in a blur, hazes of faces and cheques and notes but eventually the clock ticks over to one and everything jumps back into frightening clear focus for her. She’s standing outside a dorm room. Their dorm.

She knocks on the door, preparing her best smile in advance. She is received by a boy, barely nine, hands within the pockets of his hoodie.

“Hello, Carmen. I suppose it’s time?” Enoch asks, polite as ever.

“Yes, if you’ll follow me please.”

Before she leaves, she takes one last glance into the room, and sees the form of a little girl still lying in bed, chest rising and falling as she peacefully slept.

Her professional smile falters, yet she soldiers on.

* * *

 

Lisa slams open the door to the lab, wide eyes filled with tears of fear and panic. She sees the form of Enoch lying prone on the table, and collapses to her knees.

Carmen, holding Enoch’s corpse, watches this play out and does everything she can to stop her knees buckling as well.

“What did you do to him?!” The child cries, venom laced in every word. Her chest heaves with sobs. “Damn you! You monster! He didn’t deserve this!” She rubs at her eyes but the tears don’t stop.

“You should kill yourself!”

The woman is only able to force out a hoarse “I know.”

* * *

 

Alongside Ayin, she leaves the lab. As she’s locking the door, she sees blood staining her hands, her sleeves, but when she blinks, her hands are clean, as they should be.

Once her fingers leave the keypad, she doesn’t move. Her gaze remains on the door, hands rubbing at her wrists.

“...Carmen? Are you okay?”

“I made a mistake. I never should’ve consented to this. What— what have I done?” Her gaze turns to Ayin, but her eyes are wide, petrified. She sees his concerned expression and tries to smile to drive it away but it’s weak and completely transparent. “C-come on. There’s more work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin McElroy voice: “I’m like fire and ice baby, I’m both hot AND cold”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
